


Birthday Surprise

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Sam has a surprise for you for your birthday…





	Birthday Surprise

It’s quiet when you enter the bunker, the sound of the metal door latching closed almost jarring. You stop, shift the paper bags in your arms as you start down the stairs. **  
**

“Guys?” You call out into the silence.

“Hellooo?”

There’s a stirring, and then heavy boots are thumping across tile—

“Hey, babe,” Sam smiles, running a hand through his hair. “Oh—here, I got it,” he reaches out once you get to the bottom step, and takes a bag from you.

“Where’s Dean?” you ask, following his towering frame into the kitchen.

“Out,” Sam says, letting the bag clunk down into the kitchen island. “Supply run,” he adds.

“So whatcha been doing?”

“Nothin, just ah, just cleaning up a bit.”

You nod, jug of milk clasped in your hand as you walk to the fridge. “I didn’t get much,” you say as you heave the door open. “We’re running pretty low on cash.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckles, “That’s part of Dean’s supply run.”

You smile. “He’s hustling, huh? And you didn’t go with?”

“Nope,” Sam says. “It’s my girl’s birthday.”

You groan. “Don’t remind me…”

“C’mon, babe,” the hunter laughs. “You’re not old—”

“Who said I was old?” You say, turning toward him and narrowing your eyes.

Sam looks down and smiles, bashful, dimples popping. You smile back, reaching into a bag to scoop up two cans of canned vegetables. “I dunno, it ‘s just…like, what is there to celebrate anymore?”

Sam looks up then, brows knitted. “What is there to celebrate?” he parrots, eyebrow raised like he knows something you don’t.

“Sam…” you drawl, suspicious.

*****

“Sam!” you gasp, ankles locked at the slick small of his back as he fucks into you with solid, rapid thrusts. Sam huffs a short laugh, long hair dancing along his face with his movements.

“How’s this for somethin’ to celebrate?” He gives you a harder thrust to accentuate the last word, pulling a choked groan from your chest. You fall silent then, mouth dropping in wordless ecstacy, hips desperately lurching up to meet his.

Sam still, gathers a wrist in each hand and shoves you deeper into the mattress. He hoists himself up, his cock shifting  _deliciously_  inside you––

And  _oh_ , he’s pounding into you with a bruising strength, a deep ache blossoming over your hips as he batters them with his own. Everything inside you burns hotter and hotter as your cunt squeezes his pistoning cock tighter and tighter—

You’re greasy-slick with sweat, can feel it pooling in the hollow of your throat, streams of it trickling down your sides as he grinds over you.

Your clit pulses with need and you want so badly to reach down and just rub to  _oblivion_ , but he’s got your wrists pinned so tight that you can feel your fingers numbing. You’re not above begging him for it but you can’t even grunt with the way he’s hammering into you.

Warm sweat splatters into your face and neck like summer rain as you twist and clench underneath him.

“Pl—please,” you manage, voice raw and choked as you beg for release.

Your fingers tingle when Sam releases your left wrist, bringing his hand down to shove in between you. His thumb brushes over your clit, and that’s all it takes—You come, jerking up and smashing his hand between your bodies as you lose control of your hips.

Sam spills into you at the last few contractions of your walls around him, pumping hot-wet deep inside you. He pulls out, plops down beside you.

“Happy Birthday,” he pants, sated-happy smile plastered on his face.


End file.
